Kids Next Door Moonbase
Kids Next Door Moonbase is the most important location in the Kids Next Door Organization. It serves as the global headquarters for all KND operations in the organization, and is also where the Supreme Leader resides. It is the KND Treehouse on the Moon. History The Moonbase is the center of Kids Next Door's activity, built like most of the Treehouses of the KND with many levels and rooms. It is home to Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND and many other operatives. The Kids Next Door Moonbase appears in many episodes throught the series, such as in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. The Moonbase plays an important role in Operation: Z.E.R.O., as it is the last remaining safe place from Grandfather and the Senior Citizombies. The KND Moonbase was first attacked by Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates. Later, it was attacked by the Senior Citizombies, transforming most of the KND operatives into Citi-zombies. In the end, the Moonbase was destroyed when Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V launched it from the moon to Earth and crashed it into Grandfather, using its Decomissioning Chambers to decomission Numbuh 0 and Grandfather. It was later rebulit one month after the events in Operation: Z.E.R.O., into a better and bigger Moonbase with a statue of Numbuh 0 in the center of it. Appearances Operations took place in (Moonbase): Operation: Q.U.I.E.T., Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T., Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Operation: I.T., Operation: Z.E.R.O., Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., The Grim Adventures of the KND, Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Operation: M.O.O.N., and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Old Moonbase The Moonbase is the most top-secret and important of all KND headquarters. As its name suggests, it is situated on the Moon and was first established when the kids were sent away by the adults as seen in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.. All the high-ranking Kids Next Door operatives live here, including Numbuh 86 (who is Head of Decommissioning operatives when they turn thirteen) and Numbuh 362 (who is the Supreme Leader of KND upon the resignation of KND operative Chad, formerly Numbuh 274). As revealed in Operation: K.I.S.S., there's a KND Prison here built specifically for teenagers scheduled for decommissioning. The Moonbase is featured in Operation: E.N.D. (where it's shown that it can be set to detatch from the moon), Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., and Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.; it is also briefly seen in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.. It was shown in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., it can transform into the KND T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H.. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Sector V crashed it into Grandfather to defeat him once and for all. It was later re-built into a bigger and better Moonbase. In Operation C.A.K.E.D- F.I.V.E. the Moonbase bridge is seen with a red or pinkish carpet on it but in Operation Z.E.R.O. it is green. The old moonbase was destroyed in operation Z.E.R.O. which premiered on August 11, 2006 and it was rebuilt a month later but in operation I.T. which premiered on August 24, 2006 the moonbase looked the same way it did in operation Z.E.R.O. before it was destroyed. Old Moonbase Rooms Code Module Room: This room was seen in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. when four teens led by Cree Lincoln attempted to steal the code module. There are two entrances, but only one is shown. The entrance shown in the episode was highly secured so it is assumed that the other entrance is highly secured as well. Decommissioning Chambers: This room is where KND agents who have turned 13 are decomissioned. Chad's Office: In Operation: E.N.D., Chad's office is shown to be several floors below the Decomissioning Chamber. A desk made from a neon sign is the only furniture in the room besides Chad's chair. Unidentified Deck: Seen in Operation: E.N.D., Sector V is standing on this observation deck when they planned to reel back in the moon by building a fishing rod. Auditorium: This is where multiple events are held such as graduations of cadets. New Moonbase A new and bigger Moonbase was built with a monument to Numbuh 0 in the middle of it. It made its first apperance in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. when Numbuh 362 ordered Numbuh 20/20 to fire a massive weapon of ketchup from the Moonbase to attack The Tommy's giant monster tricycle, but it had with no effect. Former Supreme Leaders: *Numbuh 100 *Numbuh 274 *Father (No Numbuh) *Mandy (No Numbuh) Current Supreme Leader: *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 5 (future) KND Pilots: *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 Moonbase Mission Control: *Numbuh 3-2-1 Shooter: Numbuh 20/20 Assistants: *'Numbuh 411 (Sector PR)' Cafeteria Staff: *Numbuh Change for a 20 KND Undercover Operatives: *Numbuh 9 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 206 *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 88 Moonbase Guards: *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 28 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 60 sometimes *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 Decommissioning Squad: *Numbuh 86 - Decommissioning Leader *Numbuh 99 - Decommissioning Assistant *Numbuh 786 - Decommissioning Operative *Numbuh 1086 - Decommissioning Operative Notable Incidents Here are some incidents that happened on the Moonbase: ''Operation: E.N.D''.: Chad Dickson attempted to detach the Moonbase from the Moon and send it into the sun so Numbuh 1 had to do the dirty work and send the moonbase back to the moon Aftermath Chad was arested. Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.: The Moonbase was being attacked by Father and Ice Cream Men. Numbuh 60 and the arctic operatives were fooled since it was a false alarm but father was at the arctic base instead. Operation: I.T.: Father turn the roots of Moonbase into brocolli, this was stopped by Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 with help of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Operation: Z.E.R.O.: Stickybeard attack the Moonbase but Sector V stopped him and he retreated, later in the movie Senior Citi-Zombies attack the Moonbase. At The End of The Movie the Moonbase was destroyed in desperate attempt to defeat Grandfather. The Grim Adventures of the KND: Mandy takes over the Moonbase by pretending to be Numbuh 1 and replace Numbuh 362 as Supreme Leader. Every Operative is forced to dress up as Mandy, including Numbuh 60 Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, at the end of the Episode, Mandy was defeated and fled using a Jetpack. Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.: Chad Dickson, Cree Lincoln, and Cavallero attack the Moonbase Defense Systems and the power goes out. Trivia *According to Grandfather in Operation: Z.E.R.O., the old Moonbase weighed about 39 gazillion tons, and was primarily made of metal and duct tape. *Though Kids Next Door treehouses are typically transformed into factories when they are captured by citizombies, the Moon Base remained the same after the Senior Citizombies conquered the treehouse. *The old Moonbase was built upon the ship the base's creators had used to fly to the moon, as shown in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.. *Because it is the heart of the Kids Next Door Organization, it is a large target of adult villains and the Teen Ninjas. Stickybeard in particular launched a massive attack on the base (though he is typically at sea instead of space) so that the other villains could take the Recommissioning Module. *Both Cree Lincoln and Chad Dickson had planned to detach the Moonbase from the moon and send it hurdling into the sun. Chad attempted it in Operation: E.N.D., and Cree gave up her plan when Chad's plan had failed. However the moonbase was later detached from the moon by Sector V in Operation: Z.E.R.O. in order to defeat Grandfather. *In the console version of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Moonbase is available to buy as an arena. Candy Pirates can be seen attacking outside, as a nod to Operation: Z.E.R.O.. *It is unknown as to how the Citi-Zombies stormed the Moonbase, it is possible that they are capable of piloting ships, and were therefore able to storm the base using the KND's own ships. *There appears to be pink/bright red roots connecting the base to the moon. The base also seems to have artificial gravity. *There appears to be a large group of operatives on the base clad in the same outfit, red and green suits and gloves with a grey helmet and visor. These operatives are seen only on the moonbase, and appear to be Moonbase Guards. *During the events of Z.E.R.O., where Numbuh 60's Zombified form makes his entrance, one can see an operative casually walking past a senior citizombie, as if the battle was not going on. *According to Operation: M.O.O.N., the Moonbase was built before the Apollo 11 that took place in 20 of July of 1969. **This means that the seventh age of the Kids Next Door began prior to 1969, unless the moonbase was already built by that time. Gallery File:Cap822.jpg|The new Kids Next Door Moonbase File:Baselunar.jpg|KND Moonbase's bridge File:Saladeconvernsiones.jpg|KND's auditorium File:Saladedestitucion.jpg|Moonbase's Decomissioning Chambers Whitehouse.jpg|Moonbase's hospital Site Navigation Category:Ally Headquarters Category:KND Base Category:Locations Category:Code Module Improvement